bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bezsensopedia:Medale/Archiwum/Grafiki
Grafiki Atak Chomika.jpg Nie wiem jak was ale mnie rozwala ten obrazek, taki "drastyczny" i sztuczny że aż się śmiać chce [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:32, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #[[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:32, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:34, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) Rozwala Cię tylko dlatego, że twoje. Słabe jest i za drastyczne. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:40, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) Jakość. Poza tym, mówimy o zdjęciu chomika nad ludzikiem z plasteliny... ;Dyskusja To jest na miano tych niskobudrzetówek o rekinach typu. megalodon atakuje, dwugłowyrekin, sharktopus, sharknado, itp [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:39, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Pojazdy TVN.JPG Sprawdzam, czy się nada. :D Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:07, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 17:07, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Nic specjalnego w tej grafice nie ma. Zrobić zdjęcie aparatem każdy może, ale jednak można mnie przekonywać w każdym momencie. Na razie jestem neutralny. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:06, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) : Pamiętam, jak kiedyś mówiłeś, że wolisz nagradzać zdjęcia niż fotomontaże. :| 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:57, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Ja tak mówiłem? Nie mniej najlepiej przedstawić wszystko tą nierównością: Praca samodzielnie zrobiona w całości>Skomplikowany fotomontaż>Zdjęcie>Wklejenie do zdjęcia czegoś z innego zdjęcia i mówienie, że to wielki fotomontaż. A jakoś to zdjęcie mnie nie rusza. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:15, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) :Wstrzymuję się. Zdjęcie niezłe, ale obawiam się, że miniaturka na głównej będzie wyglądała trochę sucho. Tego typu obrazki dobrze prezentują się w artykułach, ale same z siebie aż tak nie zachwycają. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:21, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Strzykawka amerykańska.JPG (odbieranie) Absolutnie nic na tym nie widzę, a wytłumaczenie Kinrepoka ani trochę nie pomaga mi uznać tę grafikę za zabawną. 'Myslec dyskusja' 21:22, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem: #'Myslec dyskusja' 21:22, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:lewandowski pikachu.png Inny fotomontaż, całkiem fajny o bardzo "popularniej" tematyce. 15:48, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # 15:48, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #'Myslec dyskusja' 15:50, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) Dosyć słabo technicznie wykonany, ponadto przy szerokości 300px niewiele widać. ;Dyskusja: Plik:Radwanska.png Ot, taka odmiana od czołgu. Ciężko dziś na Bezsensopedii o dobry, autorski fotomontaż. 'Myslec dyskusja' 22:16, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec dyskusja' 22:16, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) #--32Polak 10:43, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Boisko i wiatr.png Dość oryginalne i ładnie wykonane. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:59, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:59, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # --— 32Polak 13:32, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, ale moim zdaniem to zdjęcie nie jest aż tak śmieszne, aby zostać grafiką miesiąca. Boisko i strzałki? Sorry, ale dla mnie lipa. # 'Myslec dyskusja' 13:33, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy. Mały wkład własny. ;Dyskusja: No nie wiem. Boisko + parę strzałek to trochę mało, jak na medal. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 12:01, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) : Damian, zgadzam się z tobą w 100%ach. --— 32Polak 13:32, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Jak mówić o małym wkładzie własnym, skoro obrazek jest w 100% autorski? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:24, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) : Źle się wyraziłem - chodziło mi o to, że obrazek jest tak schematyczny, że nie pochłaniał wiele pracy. 'Myslec dyskusja' 14:54, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Mogę go poprzeć, jeśli podasz jeden dobry argument, bo niestety te mnie nie przekonują [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:54, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) :::@Myslec: OK, teraz rozumiem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o argumenty za obrazkiem - moim zdaniem jest on dość błyskotliwy i zabawny. Jeśli uważacie jednak inaczej - szanuję Wasze zdanie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:19, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Dziecko żołnierz.jpg Mina tego dzieciaka mnie rozbraja :D — 32Polak 13:41, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # --— 32Polak 13:41, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Czołg.png Dawno nie głosowaliśmy w tym dziale. Ta grafika moim zdaniem jest dość oryginalna i zabawna. Kolegom z uczelni się podobała ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:37, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:37, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (dyskusja) 16:41, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Może być według mnie. Ciekawa, a prosta. # 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:48, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Polska ściana płaczu.jpg Teraz ładne i zgodne z regulaminem :D Kinrepok (dyskusja) 18:31, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok (dyskusja) 18:31, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #'Myslec dyskusja' 21:36, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Bez opisu zwykłe zdjęcie. A w moim odczuciu nie o to chodzi. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:42, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Grafika powinna być zabawna sama w sobie. # --— 32Polak 19:17, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorka, ale dla mnie to zdjęcie nie jest wcale zabawne. ;Dyskusja: Plik:Łacina.jpg Mnie to zdjęcie dobiło, a w szczególności to co zostało na nim zaznaczone :D — 32Polak 19:21, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # --— 32Polak 19:21, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Początki IRC.jpg Kiedyś sam zamieściłem to na Commons, teraz od dawna tutaj siedzi i czeka na cud. Kinrepok 09:23, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 09:23, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:04, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Przesłano w '''lutym 2010' roku, czyli jeszcze zanim się tu pojawiłem ;-) Toż to klasyka! ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #--— 32Polak 18:00, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Jestem na nie. To zdjęcie nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Sorry. #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 12:17, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Nic szczególnego, każdy tak robił. Zresztą mało co tu widać. ;Dyskusja: Plik:Strzykawka amerykańska.JPG Strzykawka amerykańska z ropą. Kinrepok 17:19, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 17:19, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:59, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Wyobrażenie Nicości przez Nicość.JPG Absurd nad absurdy, czegoś surrealistycznego u nas brakuje w GNM :D (pod czysty bezsens nie wpada, o wiele lepsze określenie to ''nowa filozofia ;) ) Kinrepok 15:09, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 15:09, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:35, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) A co to jest, jak nie czysty bezsens? Wiem, że Czarny kwadrat na białym tle jest dziełem sztuki (powiedzmy), ale moim zdaniem trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Nie dla bazgrołów w GNM. ;Dyskusja: Plik:Bezsensopedia-telegazeta.png Świetny plik i tyle :D Kinrepok 15:26, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 15:26, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:35, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Tutaj jestem za. ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Darmowa kartka papieru.jpg Darmowa kartka w promocji. Kinrepok 10:50, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 10:50, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:56, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Pomysł dobry, ale zrób to w lepszej jakości, bo strasznie to nieostre. #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 07:52, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Widziałem w internetach w dużo lepszej jakości. ;Dyskusja: Plik:SG Wikipedia.JPG Fajny fotomontaż i tyle. Kinrepok 13:51, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #Kinrepok 13:51, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #'Myslec dyskusja' 13:46, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia jest na Bezsensopedii zbyt często wałkowana. ::W zasadzie tak, ale na razie nic ciekawszego nie mamy. Kinrepok 08:20, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) ;Dyskusja: Plik:Polski plac budowy.jpg Ironiczny komentarz do typowego polskiego placu budowy. Kinrepok 16:01, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 16:01, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Składanie Rubika.jpg Jakaś odmiana by się przydała. Z odpowiednim opisem się nada. Myslec 07:02, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za: # Myslec 07:02, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) # Kinrepok 08:16, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) (chyba, że trafimy na coś innego) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:44, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: :W przypadku zdjęcia jest jedno ale - wysokość za mała. Jeśli nie będzie innej propozycji do GNM - to wtedy to wstawimy, gdyż nic nowego nie mamy. Kinrepok 18:44, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Powiększyłem zdjęcie do regulaminowych wymiarów i lekko wyretuszowałem. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jakość obrazka nadal jest mizerna. Niemniej jednak z ciekawym opisem obrazek jest zabawny i dość oryginalny, a ponadto jest nasz autorski. Dlatego zagłosowałem za. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:44, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Kit z jakością, ważne, że jest :D Kinrepok 17:12, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Elektryk schemat.jpg Profesjonalny schemat elektryka. Proste a fajne. Myslec 18:08, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Myslec 18:08, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: :Wstrzymuje głos. Dobre dla mnie, ale dla zwykłej osoby to może być tylko suchar. Kinrepok 15:08, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Praca z WoSu.jpg Komentować chyba nie muszę. Wystarczy notatkę przeczytać. Kinrepok 13:26, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 13:26, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Sabaton.png Nic innego nie kandyduje, a to uważam za fajne i zrozumiałe dla większości. Myslec 17:07, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za #Myslec 17:07, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 13:43, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) Z uwagi na to, iż to jest jedna z twoich pierwszych tego typu grafik. Początkowo chciałem napisać, iż wstrzymuje się, ale zważając nad tym punktem daje głos za. ;Głosy przeciw #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:36, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) Grafika ogólnie OK, ale jak na medal to IMO powinna być lepszej jakości - te ludziki to z zasadzie bazgroły (bez urazy). #:Takie było zamierzenie, żeby jak najbardziej uprościć rysunek obok autentycznego logo Sabatonu. Myslec 19:27, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) ;Dyskusja :@Myslec: Rozumiem, i dlatego nie mówię, że obrazek jest zły. Do niektórych artykułów fajnie pasuje. Niemniej jednak wg mnie grafika na medal powinna być nieco bardziej zaawansowana i dlatego zagłosowałem przeciw. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:06, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Reklama plecaku.JPG Standardowa reklama Kinrepok 06:59, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 06:59, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:18, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) #Myslec 14:28, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Czy to nie jest za małe? Myslec 09:23, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :Faktycznie, jest za wąskie o 41 pikseli. Nie chcę jednak anulować głosowania, bo grafika jest ogólnie spoko, a do regulaminowych rozmiarów brakuje jej niewiele. Nie dałoby się wgrać trochę większej wersji? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:36, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Jest nowa wersja grafiki. Kinrepok 11:56, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :::No i bomba. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:18, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Biedronka.jpg Przekaz mówi wszystko. Kinrepok 06:54, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 06:54, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:32, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Przekaz prosty, ale jak dla mnie zbyt mało wyszukane, by dostać medal ;Dyskusja: Plik:Granica polsko-niemiecka.jpg Ciekawy rysunek jasno kpiący z eksportu samochodów niemieckich do Polski. Kinrepok 10:32, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 10:32, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:10, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Pomysł może i dobry, ale jakość naprawdę nie rzuca na kolana... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Trudne Sprawy.JPG Autorski fotomontaż, ciekawy. Kinrepok 16:57, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 16:57, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:10, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja Plik:Polska ściana płaczu.jpg '''Głosowanie anulowane' - szerokość grafiki poniżej 300px [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:07, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawa grafika z ciekawym komentarzem Kinrepok 12:01, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 12:01, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Grunwald.jpg Zabawne, ciekawe. Ładnie by wyglądało na stronie głównej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:53, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:53, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) # Kinrepok 08:00, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Mapa Europy.png Ciekawa grafika. Kinrepok 10:54, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Kinrepok 14:26, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:53, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Złe może nie jest, ale mamy lepsze. ;Dyskusja: Plik:K jak Klan.jpg Świetny fotomontaż autorów wielkarzeczpospolita.net, na Nonsie jeszcze tego nie ma, dobrze wykorzystane... Bundy91 13:02, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Bundy91 13:02, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Plik:Żytnia.jpg Grafika ciekawa, dobry fotomontaż, ma zastosowanie w artykułach. Bundy91 14:05, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za: #Bundy91 14:05, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:21, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Może być. ;Głosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Głosowanie anulowane: Szerokość i wysokość pliku jest poniżej 300px - regulamin zabrania przyznawania wyróżnień tak małym plikom. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:16, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) :Jak już została przesłana nowa wersja, to na nowo robimy głosowanie? Bundy91 08:40, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak, właśnie wznowiłem. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:21, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Mona Lisa-6966.jpg 150px|right Skoro dyskutujemy o zdjęciach z Flickra, to moim zdaniem to jest jedno z lepszych. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:14, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, jestem za. Bundy91 10:54, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Krowa na drzewie-1822.jpg 150px|right Jedno z lepszych grafik z Flickra, które do tej pory mamy. Jak na razie tylko to wystawiam. Bundy91 06:09, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) * Głos przeciw. Zdjęcie niby jest fajne, ale nie ma w nim tego błysku polegającego na tym, że pokazujesz je komuś i od razu jest śmiesznie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:14, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Vader i gitara.jpg 150px|right Wykonany przeze mnie fotomontaż. Obrazek zabawny, w niezłej jakości, rzucający się w oczy. Ładnie by się prezentował na stronie głównej. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:17, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) :Jeden z lepszych fotomontaży i lepszych, bo zrobionych przez ciebie Obywatel. Dla mnie może pojawić się na głównej. Bundy91 08:57, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Plik:Wybory.jpg Ta grafika pojawiła się jako pierwsza, bez głosowania, jako przykładna. Medale/Archiwum Archiwum